


The heart of the seas

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Murder, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: The Infamous Sirius Black, Captain of the pirate vessel The Marauder, has never left anyone alive once he decides to attack. Suddenly finding himself with a hostage from a rival ship, merchant sailor Remus Lupin, he promises to let him live as long as Remus joins his crew.





	

The loud crack that sounded through the air was indistinguishable as either thunder or the angry cannons from the enemy ship that was approaching at full speed. The fierce wind made the ship rock dangerously, and rain poured from the sky blurring the vision of the crew of The Marauder as they hurried to their stations, prepared to counter the attack. This would have made any seafaring man's heart clench with fear.

 Sirius Black thrived on it. 

"All hands hoy, to your marks!" He shouted over the roaring sounds of the storm, a wide grin splitting his ruggedly handsome face as he grabbed hold of the ship's helm. "James! hoist the main sails and bring a spring upon'er!"

 "Are you mad?" The first mate, James, whipped around to face the captain. His dark hair plastered to his head by rain water and his face red and wind burnt. "That'll bring us broadside! It's suicide, captain! They're right on us!" 

Sirius' laugh came as a sharp bark, his eyes gleaming wildly. "All the better, Jim. Let 'em come!"

 James looked for a moment like he wanted to protest further, but with a sigh he relented and set to obey the commands of his captain and long time friend. There was no changing Sirius' mind about these matters. He would take down every ship in the seas until he found The Death Eater and the rotten band of miscreants that it held, and he had every reason to. 

"HOIST THE MAIN SAILS AND BRING 'ER 'ROUND!" Echoed James to the rest of the crew before turning back to Sirius. "What's the plan?" 

 "Leave none alive." Said Sirius simply, steel grey eyes glued to the advancing ship. "The Bloody Barron is their ally. We get what information we can and we slaughter the lot of 'em. Take the wheel, mate." Without waiting, he released the smooth wooden helm which James quickly lunged to grab hold of. 

 Shaking his head, James watched his friend saunter confidently away. "Barking mad." He muttered. 

-

Remus Lupin jolted awake to the clanging of iron bars being slammed shut. His head pounded in the worst way and as his vision cleared, he could see that his surroundings were completely unfamiliar. Not that there was too much of a difference to tell between one ship's brig and another. His heart raced and he pulled at his wrists which were still tightly bound behind his back. Panicked, he looked to his left and then his right. There were two others bound beside him that he recognized as crew members of the previous ship, Avery and Nott if he wasn't mistaken, and both were unconscious. 

 "Wake up, dogs!" Remus jumped, suddenly much more alert as a woman approached them. She was rather beautiful and quite young, with long dark red hair tumbling down her shoulders. Though it was hard to concentrate on her looks when she stood before him wielding a sword. Her sharp green eyes drifted between him and her other two hostages. She pointed her sword at Avery. "Are you in alliance with the vessel of the seas known as The Death Eater?" 

 Avery laughed, sneering at her. "And why should I answer to you, wench?" He spat at her.

One sleek red eyebrow raised and a smirk crossed the woman's face. "Because I'm the one with the sword, luv." And without further warning, she plunged her blade into Avery's gut. Remus flinched and looked away as he heard Avery's body fall to the ground with a thud. 

 "What information do you have on the whereabouts of The Death Eater?" 

"They've headed towards the Isle of Salazar!" The words spilled from Nott's mouth. "That's all I know!" 

 "And that's conveniently all I need." The woman's voice held a pleasant tone, quite contradictory to the fact that she had just killed a man and was most likely planning to kill two more. 

Another thud of a body hitting the ground. 

 "You there," She addressed Remus now, rounding on him. "Are you in alliance with-" 

"No!" Remus said quickly. "Please, I...I'm a merchant. My ship was attacked and I was taken hostage just a few nights back. I know nothing, I swear." His voice shook and he looked up at her pleadingly, silently praying for her to believe him. 

 "Lily!" Called a voice. A man.

"Aye?" The woman, Lily, called back without taking her eyes off of Remus. 

 "Captain Sirius wants a word!" 

Frowning, Lily sheathed her sword at her hip and swept her long hair over her shoulder. "Aye." She said again. She tilted her head, giving Remus a thoughtful look. "A merchant?" 

 "Yes." Said Remus, licking his lips anxiously. 

Lily nodded once and turned on her heel, shutting the bars behind her and leaving Remus in the dark. 

 Remus let his body slump against the wall behind him as he slowly exhaled. This was a fine mess he had gotten himself into. As if being hostage on one pirate ship wasn't bad enough, now he had been kidnapped by another. Not just any ship, either...

Captain Sirius...

The name wasn't at all unfamiliar. Sirius Black and his ship, The Marauder, were infamous. There wasn't a soul that survived if Sirius Black decided to take siege of a ship, or so the stories told. He was ruthless, a scoundrel and a scourge. Remus was sure he would be dead before the night was out. 

Perhaps sooner.

At the sound of boots falling heavily on the ship's floor made Remus sit up a little straighter. If he was going to die, he'd rather not do it while cowering in a heap on the floor despite his every desire to curl up and do so. A shadowy figure stood at the door to the cell and the keys clanked loudly against the iron before it swung open and a man stepped into the dim light. He was tall and lean with a mess of dark hair. Hazel eyes looked Remus over slowly. 

 "You're the merchant?" 

"Y-yes..." Remus answered, clearing his throat when his voice broke.

 The man smirked and stepped forward, chuckling lightly to himself when he saw Remus recoil. "Captain wants to speak with you." He took a knife from his belt and knelt down, slicing the ropes around Remus' wrists. He stood and looked expectantly at Remus who did not budge. "Unless you'd rather stay down here?" His eyes flickered to the two lifeless bodies on the other side of the cell. "I'm pretty sure the Captain is better company than this lot." 

That, Remus thought, was arguable. His life wasn't at risk with two corpses, after all.

 To his surprise, the man held out a hand and helped him to his feet. He was suddenly very aware that he hadn't stood in several days and his knees buckled beneath him, causing him to fall against the other man.

 "Sorry," He muttered, finding his footing once again.

The man clapped him on the shoulder. "S'alright, mate." He waited a few seconds to be sure that Remus steady before taking him by the arm and leading him out of the cell and up to the deck.  

The sun blazed high in the sky and was harsh on Remus' eyes after being locked in the dark for so long. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure how long it had been anymore. He had been held hostage on The Bloody Barron for at least three days and the last the could remember was that ship being attacked. Something had hit him in the head, knocking him out and the next thing he knew he was woken by the woman pirate, Lily. 

It hardly mattered, he reminded himself as the dark haired man at his side knocked on an ornate, mahogany door. He would most likely be dead soon, right? 

The door opened and there stood another very beautiful, very topless woman. She was blonde and taller than the redhead and, Remus averted his eyes, quite chesty. 

"Hello James." The woman's voice was smooth and sweet. 

 "Marlene," Grinned the man who was still holding Remus' arm. "That was quick, I was hardly away for a minute. I thought you were just bringing the Captain his lunch?" 

Marlene laughed, leaning against the doorway. "Well, you know how it goes with Sirius. Come to settle one appetite, end up settling another." She hummed lightly as she spotted Remus, not caring at all that she was partially naked in front of a complete stranger. "That must be the hostage from the Barron, eh?" 

 "It is." Confirmed James. "If you don't mind, Marley love, I do need to speak to Sirius." 

"He's all yours." Said Marlene, stepping aside. Her eyes lingered on Remus for a moment and she giggled as his face grew red and warm with embarrassment. James gave him a light push and he stumbled slightly into the Captain's quarters. The room was large and decorated in rich reds and golds. In the center was a big, elegant, very comfortable looking bed and laid across it was the most beautiful man Remus had ever seen.

 He was also shirtless, exposing a well muscled chest and abdomen that was littered with tattoos and a couple of scars, undoubtedly from battles and fights. He was far younger than Remus would have imagined a captain to be. He couldn't be more than twenty five, in fact. He grinned when he saw James enter and stretched lazily against the scarlet duvet. Remus swore he heard James sigh beside him, but the captain paid no mind.

 "Sirius, really...You couldn't keep your clothes on for five minutes?" 

Sirius rose up onto his knees and ran a hand through his long, inky black hair. "What good is being a pirate captain if I don't do a little plundering now and then, mate?" 

"Right," Muttered James dryly. "Well, you've got some actual captaining to do. Y'know, Hostages and all." 

 As though he was only just noticing Remus standing there, Black's eyes looked him up and down and the corners of his lips twitched up. "Ah, yes. Of course." His long legs swung over the side of the bed and he stood. "Thank you, James. You can go. I do believe you have a lovely flower to attend to back in your quarters as well." He winked at his first mate who, despite rolling his eyes, smirked in return and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Remus stood completely still, barely breathing as the captain walked past him and crossed the room to the dining table, which he perched himself on the edge of. "Are you hungry?" 

 Remus blinked. "Wh-what?" 

The captain chuckled, pouring a rather generous amount of wine into a goblet. "You were being held prisoner on The Barron, mate. I'm guessing you haven't had a decent meal in you, that's all." He raised the goblet to his lips and took a long drink. He stretched out one leg, using his foot to push out a chair as an invitation. "By all means though, starve if you want." 

 He was confused, but he was in no position to argue with the man. Slowly, and very cautiously, Remus walked over to the table and sat down.  Black gave him an approving look before pouring wine into a second goblet and passing it to him. 

"What's your name, luv?" 

 Remus felt himself blush. "R-Remus," He sputtered. "Remus Lupin." 

"Well," Said Black, his tone light and conversational as he began to pile food onto two separate plates. "Remus Lupin, I have a proposition for you." He pushed a plate in front of Remus, who accepted it with a muttered word of gratitude. "I know you weren't in with that lot on The Barron, of course. However, I also can't just set you free. A Pirate Captain does have a reputation to uphold, after all." He brought one hand, adorned with many rings, to his handsome face and scratched at his chin thoughtfully. "So I've decided the only reasonable answer would be to offer you a position on my crew." He smirked as Remus' eyes widened in shock. "Or I could kill you." 

 

 


End file.
